


Snowed In

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A milk run ruins Rodney's vacation plans when they end up snowed in a cave off-world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphe1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphe1/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** prompt #139 Holiday and **trope_bingo** Snowed in
> 
> Third in a series of gifts for the wonderful **raphe1**

This wasn't how he had intended to spend his vacation.

"Just one quick mission. An hour at most," he grumbled, paraphrasing John. "But nobody factors in the Wraith or melting glaciers or snowstorms."

Jeannie was going to kill him. He'd promised to stay for Thanksgiving, but the Wraith attack on Earth had postponed those plans. As he was already on Earth by then, he'd agreed to spend Christmas and New Year with her, but then he'd had that brilliant idea for powering the Langaran Stargate so they could send supplies through to the stricken crew of _Destiny_ , and had almost ended up in a Langaran jail cell when it all went horribly wrong. Tomorrow was Maddie's birthday, and he had promised to be there this year. He'd even picked out an extravagant gift for her that was bound to make Kaleb narrow his eyes in displeasure. But that's what Uncles were supposed to do; spoil the nieces and nephews and annoy the parents.

"There was going to be cake," he whined, and briskly rubbed his arms as he shivered from the cold. "Coffee and Walnut cake."

On the other side of the small cave that they'd managed to find, John looked up and rolled his eyes in a gesture that he had probably picked up from Rodney. It was annoying. People weren't supposed to roll their eyes at him. Suffering fools badly was his job, and John rolling his eyes made **him** \- Rodney McKay - look like the idiot, and he was so not an idiot. He had an I.Q. off the charts.

"I'm a genius, you know."

"Yeah, well how about you get that genius butt over here and help me build a fire before we both freeze to death?"

With a heavy, put-upon sigh, Rodney moved away from his sheltered spot near the cave mouth where he had finished putting up a windbreak to keep out the sub-zero wind chill. The cave was already noticeably warmer, though that wasn't saying much since it still had to be in the minus 10 to 20 Celsius range. If his fingers didn't feel like they would snap off if he removed his gloves, he would have checked the temperature on his Ancient datapad.

The blizzard had come up suddenly, catching them too far from the Stargate and forcing them to seek shelter quickly - or perish. It certainly explained why the Pharsians had been out of contact for the past month. They had probably headed to warmer climes to wait out the cold winter, whether on this world or on another.

By now, John had managed to pile some kindling into a fire pit beneath a hole in the cave's ceiling that made a natural chimney. It was obvious that the cave had been used before to keep someone warm as there was a stack of wood further back that wouldn't take long to dry out. Rodney checked in his backpack for a fire lighter, glad they didn't need to resort to rubbing two sticks together to create heat through friction. Within moments, they had a small flame in the pit, and Rodney watched as it caught on the kindling. He watched as John removed two MREs from his backpack, handing one over to Rodney.

"Huh!" Rodney uttered; it was his favorite.

A little while later, with heat from the fire warming the cave and the food warming his stomach, Rodney started to feel human again rather than a block of ice. Through the small gap at the top of the windbreak, he could see the snow falling fast but inside the cave it was actually quite pleasant now. He watched as John cleared any small debris from around one edge of the fire before pulling out a ground sheet and spreading it out. A sleeping bag came next, and he gave Rodney a pointed look.

Rodney sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he handed over his sleeping bag though, inwardly, he was grateful that John always insisted on them taking a full kit even for what should have been a milk-run. He frowned as John zipped the bags up together.

"Come on. Strip off and get in here."

Certain parts of Rodney's anatomy perked up in interest, and Rodney was grateful that they had turned off their flashlights to conserve battery power, using the fire to cast light around them, as the semi-darkness and shadows hid the flush of embarrassment creeping across his face to heat his cheeks. He'd wanted John for so long now that that the idea of sharing a sleeping bag with him was disconcerting, worried that he'd roll over in his sleep and molest his best friend.

"Eh, why?"

"Conservation of heat? Survival?"

"It's not cold in here anymore."

"And if the fire dies down while we sleep? Or goes out before morning?" John raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to wake up in the morning, rather than die in my sleep from hypothermia."

"Well. When you put it that way," Rodney huffed, and carefully stripped with his back to John so John didn't see the erection tenting his boxers. He clambered into the double-size sleeping bag with his back to John, tensing a little when John climbed in after him, plastering himself against Rodney's back and contorting a little to zip them up. The movement pressed John's groin against Rodney's ass, and Rodney stifled a harsh gasp as he felt the hard length of John's erect cock.

"Eh, John? Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked in a strangled voice. This was the something from the realms of his fantasies regarding John, something he thought he could never have.

"I don't know, Rodney. Is there something you want to tell me?" he replied, snaking his hand hesitantly over Rodney's hip to palm Rodney's hard erection through the cotton of his boxers. Rodney couldn't help the tiny jerk of his hips, pushing him harder into John's hand. "I thought so."

"God, John!" Rodney sucked in a breath as pleasure washed over him, wishing he had room to turn and kiss John, wanting to taste him after all these years of wanting.

John pushed up against Rodney, groaning softly in pleasure, and his hand moved to push beneath the waistband of Rodney's boxers. Hot fingers wrapped around Rodney, the thumb brushing over the sensitive tip as he stroked him. Rodney felt more movement, realizing that John had now pushed down both of their boxers, leaving skin on skin as he rocked against Rodney, his cock finding the valley between Rodney's ass cheeks and the head dragging over the sensitive ring of muscle.

"Rodney," John murmured, and Rodney was past caring as he felt his orgasm building with the double pleasure from every stroke. He felt John's movements speed up, losing rhythm until he was sliding hard and fast in his own precome. His fingers tightened over Rodney's cock, fisting him hard, and his hips stuttered. Rodney felt the warm spurt between his ass cheeks, and the sheer eroticism of the sensation was enough to send him over too, coating his belly and John's fingers.

For several minutes the only movement was the rise and fall of their chests, and the only sound was their ragged breaths. Rodney felt the heat of John's forehead against the nape of his neck, and John's warm breaths against his back. It sent echoes of pleasure thrumming through his already sensitive and sated body.

Sudden cold made him shiver as John pulled away and unzipped the sleeping bag. Rodney heard him foraging through his backpack and realized what he had been searching for when he felt a moist wipe against his skin, cleaning the mess from his ass and back. John handed over another, which Rodney used to clean up his front. He waited for Rodney to turn over to face him before he zipped them both up, encouraging Rodney to lie slightly sprawled across his hairy chest, head on John's shoulder, his arm thrown over John's waist and legs entwined.

"You okay?" John asked softly, and Rodney nodded happily, too warm and sated and sleepy to give a verbal answer. "Sorry you're going to miss Madison's birthday."

Rodney waved his hand before placing it back on John's chest, fingers sliding through the chest hairs as if petting a big cat. He knew the blizzard could last for a few days but they had everything they needed: a warm fire with plenty of wood, enough water and food rations for a week... and each other.

END


End file.
